


Soothe as tired earth the rain

by tungstenpincenez



Series: That Which Keeps Us Warm [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/pseuds/tungstenpincenez
Summary: Thor is the balm to Loki's hurts.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: That Which Keeps Us Warm [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036220
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Soothe as tired earth the rain

Thor looked up from his papers and smiled as Loki plodded into the room. His gait remained graceful despite the nearness of quickening (“Any day now,” he had been saying fervently, almost pleadingly, for the past few days), though his pace had slowed considerably.

When he was near enough to touch, Thor placed gentle hands on his ample midsection and pressed a kiss, chuckling as a vicious kick greeted in response. 

“You have trained them well, _hjarta minn_ ,” he teased, alluding to Loki’s tendencies even now to assail him with violent affections rather than tenderness. 

Loki ignored his quip and settled into his lap, tucking his head in the crook of Thor’s neck and sighing. Thor pressed a kiss to his beloved’s temple and tugged at one of Loki’s ringlets. They had discovered, to Thor’s amusement, during their first coupling subsequent their escape from Sakaar that Thor’s surges of lightning through Loki rendered his dark locks a riot of curls. Loki rolled his eyes fondly and grazed his nose against his beloved’s collarbone.

Thor grinned and rubbed Loki’s bulge soothingly, releasing small tendrils of lightning to calm their daughters. The Head Healer had warned that the children needed to move and stretch within the womb to hone their musculature, and Loki tolerated the discomfort as best he could, but still he desired moments of reprieve from the constant strain. During such times, he sought Thor. Thor had of late needed to thus lull their unborn so that Loki could achieve a full night’s repose. The Head Healer had teased that his majesty could usurp her position if ever he desired to assume a different role. Loki had huffed at the statement.

Their twins becalmed, Thor’s other hand caressed upwards from Loki’s buttocks, the tendrils of lightning spreading slowly across Loki’s body until they mingled with his _seiðr_ and dissipated from his fingers and toes, rendering the air the clean scent after the springtime’s rain. Loki moaned in relief and sank pliant against Thor’s firm torso. 

Thor kissed him and looked deeply into his eyes with a familiar light. Loki grinned and shifted his position until he was sat astride and his _elskr_ ’s stiff cock fully ensheathed.

**Author's Note:**

> title from Theodore William Graf Wratislaw’s “To a Sicilian Boy”
> 
> _I love thee, sweet! Kiss me, again, again!_  
>  _Thy kisses soothe me as tired earth the rain;_  
>  _Between thine arms I find mine only bliss:_  
>  _Ah let me in thy bosom still enjoy_  
>  _Oblivion of the past…_


End file.
